


Hard Work, Little Pay

by Elegant_Geek



Category: Side Show - Krieger/Russell
Genre: Side Show, Sideshow - Freeform, geek, tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek
Summary: Sideshow geeks have not been bestowed the same level of historical documentation (and care) as some of the more popular sideshow performers. They were the lowest of low in sideshows and were easily replaceable. Not much is known about them besides vague lore about the occupation.
Kudos: 1





	Hard Work, Little Pay

**Author's Note:**

> (Another work I forgot to upload!)

My act is disgusting  
And truly bizarre  
I’m the lowest of low  
And will never go far. 

And you watch as I struggle  
To make a good living  
In this world that is cruel  
And so unforgiving. 

I succumb to my cravings  
For money and booze  
This place is my home  
I’ve got nothing to lose. 

And despite all the gore  
and the blood that I spill  
I have to be docile  
And elegant still. 

I throw back my head  
For the few that applaud  
For the ones unaware  
Of my crushing facade. 

My living conditions are  
Are truly the worst.  
But as everyone knows,  
The performance comes first.


End file.
